(not so) Welcome Home
by luverofthings
Summary: Fresh out of prison Jax goes to the hospital to surprise his old lady, only to get a surprise of his own. Jax/Tara ALL the way


Jax sat on the opposite side of Tara's desk across from her chair, where her patients usually sat. He looked around the walls, so very proud of all that she accomplished since he had known her. That she still choose to love him and be with him, sticking by him when he pushed her so hard away, meant more to him than she would ever realize. He would never understand how a woman with the brain and determination that she had, loved him so much that she came back to him. But he did know and understand that he would make damn sure she was happy, safe and loved.

He had just gotten out of prison the day before. He asked her for her hand in marriage after they made love for the first time in more than a year. Having a little help from his 4 month old son, he had Thomas 'present' the ring with his chubby little fingers. She hesitated briefly, not because she didn't love him but because she was afraid of being trapped in this life of danger and uncertainty. He informed her of his plan to get out of the club life and becoming an everyday family. She finally relented and said 'yes, of course she would'. Now all he wanted to do was show his girl, and new fiancé, and children how much he loved them. Clay had given them the 'day off', unfortunately Tara had been scheduled to work. She went on in and he told her he would get to the 'to do' list that she had waiting. He asked her why she didn't have the 'prospects' or one of the other guys help her with it. She told him she thought it would be a good way to 'domesticate' him again. He laughed, kissed her and told her he loved her. She had already 'domesticated' him and she knew it.

He came today hoping to surprise her with a romantic dinner and date out somewhere, he had the nanny already on standby in the waiting area. Now he was just being romantic and picking her up from work on his bike. It had been too long since he has felt her body pressed close to him with the freedom of the open road in front of them.

Jax smiled when he heard little stomping feet and the heartwarming giggles of his oldest son, coming from around the corner and down the hall charging for her office.

"Abel! Slow down baby!" he heard Tara plead, followed by gasping cries of his youngest son, Thomas. She sounded so tired and frustrated. He didn't like that at all.

Wanting to ease her of some of her burden, he stood to surprise her in the hall instead of as she came in. Before he could turn the handle to open the door, he heard a male voice say, "Hey Knowles! Why don't you let me take you out to that new Medieval Times place tonight? I know you and the kids would love it!"

_Was this guy really asking his girl on a date? He knew he had been out of the loop for the last year, but who was this guy? Opie hadn't told him of him, neither had his mom._

He heard Tara sigh loudly, "Really Gregory? Does it look like I want to deal with you right now? How many times have you asked me out in the last 7 months and I have said 'no, that I am involved with someone'? Abel! Would you PLEASE stop!?"

Jax heard Abel cry out, and Jax was in motion. Just as 'Gregory' scoffed, "Like I believe he is real. Where the hell is he?"

Seeing another man with his hand clamped on his sons shoulder causing his little 2 year old already-stressed body pain, his girl looking very stressed out and uncomfortable and his newborn son squirming in his car seat in discomfort, Jax had to clamp down on his urge to beat the man bloody right there in the hospital corridor. Balling his fist up, to try to at least ease some of the urge he tried a joke, "Gotta hand it to ya babe, you sure do attract the guys who can't take a hint huh?"

Gasping, Tara spun her head to look at him. She really needed him to keep his cool, but she knew his reactions to his family being even remotely threatened, "Jax…." She warned quietly.

Abel looked up at his father with immediate recognition and wailed, "Da!"

"I'm gonna need you to remove your hand from my son now," Jax said as calmly as he could, pushing the urge to protect his son, his family physically back down.

"Ah, oops sorry," Gregory tried going for the goofy casual act. Gregory looked Jax over. His hair was shorter now but he still had the same unshaven face. He wore his classic white Nike's, loose fitting jeans with a knife dangling from the belt and chain that connected his wallet to a belt loop and standard white t-shirt that revealed at least two tattoos on his forearms that he could see, his hand adorned with several rings. He looked nothing like the type of guy who a doctor would be with. He looked more like a thug that people hide from.

When released Abel, he toddled as quickly to his father as his little chubby legs would take him. Jax swept him up, his eyes never leaving the man's. Tara had also backed up to stand next to Jax, the stroller she pushed between them.

It almost looked like an old west standoff. The Teller family on one side, the lonely doctor on the other.

"Don't ya think it's a bit creepy asking out a woman who's obviously very pregnant at the time?" Jax asked.

Gregory still scrutinizing the odd looking couple, ignored the question, "So you really are a biker…?"

Tara could just feel Jax tensing up at the phrase without even looking at him. She knew her man. You NEVER called her that and without some sort of repercussion.

"Gregory! I would not finish that statement if I were you," Margaret Murphy came around the corner, her glasses perched on her nose, files in hand.

He scoffed, "Why? He going to hit me?"

"Mr. Teller wouldn't do that in front of his children," she smiled at Jax, who was a too stunned to say anything. 'Margaret Murphy was defending him?' "I, on the other hand, will fire you if you finish that statement. Oh wait… You ARE fired."

"What?! Why?" he demanded.

"You've been warned numerous times to stop harassing Dr. Knowles. Today I saw and heard you physically assault her toddler and spoke to her inappropriately about her personal life," Margaret spoke directly to him.

Jax smirked his cocky 'got ya' grin, Tara let out a sigh of relief that she had not realized she held in and Thomas and Abel had both settled down contentedly now that both their parents were with them.

"You have until 3pm to clear out your office," Margaret informed him.

"If I don't?" he challenged.

"Security will be more than happy to help you find the exit," Margaret informed him.

"I have no problem lending a hand," Jax helpfully offered, in response to Margaret.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Teller, will it Gregory," she looked at him but he was already stalking off. "It's good to see you back, Mr. Teller. Keep your family close, sir. They've missed you very much," she bowed her head in farewell.

"Thank you Margaret," Tara called after her retreating form.

Jax wrapped his arm around his girl and pulled her in close, "You okay baby?" he whispered, kissing her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And about not telling you about him. There was never anything between us, baby, I swear," she cradled his scruffy face, worried he would think she was cheating on him well he was on the inside.

"Shhhh," he soothed, "I know. I get it. That part was obvious. Why didn't you tell Opie or one of the guys he was bothering you?"

Frowning, the tension of it all leaving her body, she began to weep softly, "You remember the other time. It was too personal… I just couldn't."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really. I'm just glad you are here," she said honestly.

He cupped her face, and kissed her because he wanted to and could, "I love you, baby. And I want to take you out on a date like a regular couple."

Abel had had just about enough of the conversation point of this event, so he let his father know by flailing his body around and smacking him in the face, "That's my boy!" Jax said proudly as he set him on the floor so he could wander. Then he bent over the stroller and unbuckled Thomas cradling his body close to his own, "Hey buddy," he cooed, kissing him softly on the forehead. Thomas curdled into his father's strong chest, "Let's go make sure your brother isn't getting into trouble." Thomas cooed as his father began walking with him. Being able to freely carry around and enjoy time with his children and his old lady was something he had learned very quickly to cherish.

"Hey babe," he called over his shoulder to Tara who was locking up her office, "I heard about this new place. Medieval Times I think it's called…."

"You are not funny, Jackson!" she swatted him with the diaper bag, as she followed her family out of the building.

Sure he joked about it now, but Jax know knew his name and face. If he was anything like Kohn, he would met the same fate. You didn't mess with Jackson Teller's family and live to tell about it.

A/N: Tell me what you think.


End file.
